Requiem Aeternam
by Lucifiel
Summary: Shido is kidnapped by some random Vampire who wants to overthrow Cain. Cain/Shido. Yaoi. Oh yes. You thought there wasn\'t yaoi, didn\'t you. Well you were wrong. WRONG.
1. Grant Them Rest Eternal

He was cold. Being cold annoyed him, so he was annoyed as well as cold. Stupid cold. It annoyed him.

Shido lay in a forest, wrapping his coat closer around his shivering frame. He had not fed in a few days, and as such he was cold.

The Vampire had been staked out since a week ago. Rumor had it that something had been lurking in the forest; coming out occasionally to steal people from the nearby village. 

He'd planed on having Rinko be the bait for the creature, but Yayoi had insisted on taking the girl on a sightseeing trip for her birthday…and so he was stuck. With no food, no clue as to where the creature was, and on top of that…

…it was cold.

****

A twig snapped. Shido shot up, a finger to his mouth, and peered into the darkness. Nothing. Something rustled behind him, and he whirled, only to meet a staggering blow to the stomach. Shido coughed and dropped to his knees, turning sea blue eyes upward to glimpse his attacker.

Long black hair with piercing yellow eyes, a pretty but powerful face, and…fangs? Another Vampire? Here?

The Vampire grabbed Shido's arm and hauled his violet-haired prey to his feet. "What is one so young doing out in the forest at this time…especially without your Master near you?"

Shido slapped his hand away, "I'm not anyone's _pet_!" He spat, glaring and baring his fangs. He was grabbed again, and drawn up against the black-haired Vampire. "Let go!" The Vampire was strong; Shido knew he couldn't have gotten away even if he wanted to, now.

"I think not. If no one has yet claimed you, then you, little one, shall be mine. I am now your Master, Kallias." He smirked, leaned forward, and claimed Shido's protesting lips in a sharp kiss. He delighted in the way Shido squirmed, a blush tingeing his pale cheeks. "My dear boy," He murmured into Shido's mouth, "You haven't been feeding. Come, we will find you some sustenance." 

Only then did Shido see the fifty or so Vampires circling them, barely visible amongst the trees. //This 'Kallias'…I've heard of him before, when I was in Cain's court…wasn't he…// Shido's eyes widened when he realized who he was dealing with. This was the very Vampire that wished to overthrow his Sire as the head of their particular clan. He was every bit as powerful if not more so than Cain.

"Now, little one. Come," Kallias dragged Shido, slipping an arm around his waist to support him. "What are you called?" 

Shido knew better than to lie. Vampires as powerful as Kallias could read minds. "Shido."

"Mm?" Kallias stopped, and Shido knew he'd made a mistake. "_Cain's_ Shido?"

"I want nothing to do with Cain!"

"But you are _his_, even so. This is too perfect. I have the trump card, now. Cain will surely back down if I hold his precious consort."

"Consort?!? How _dare _you!?" 

"Be silent." Kallias turned to Shido and looked him over, "We must get you ready for tonight." He anticipated Shido's question, and answered it. "Cain's annual bal, of course. You shall come as _my _pet, and we'll see what he thinks of that."

"We will do no such thing! I have no desire to be with _any _of you!!" Shido cried, pulling on his captive arm, "Let _go_!" Kallias snorted and continued to carry Shido off.

He couldn't have said how far they traveled, being dizzy and weak from a lack of feeding. Kallias had to carry him eventually, but Shido managed to open his tired eyes long enough to catch a glimpse of an enormous stone castle.

The Vampire holding him chuckled at Shido's tired but curious gaze, and planted a gently kiss on his forehead. "Your new home, my love. Isn't it lovely?"

Cain's was better, but Shido didn't feel like arguing. So he nodded. Kallias looked pleased, carrying Shido across the drawbridge and into the castle, his entourage of Vampires following.


	2. Kyrie

Requiem Aeternam

Chapter II

Disclaimer: I noticed that no disclaimer was added in the first chapter. Oops.

Blurry eyes opened, and Shido moaned, sitting up. He instantly regretted it, clutching at his head. The young Vampire looked down and blushed, making an indignant noise. He was naked. "IYYYAAAA!!!"

The door opened and Kallias entered with several female Vampires trailing behind. He sank down on the bed Shido had been tucked into, reaching out a hand to stroke Shido's flushed cheek, "I can definitely see what Cain prizes about you."

"S-Shut up!"

Kallias clapped his hands, and the females advanced on Shido with measuring tools and bolts of cloth. Shido yelped when they held him down and took his measurements. "O-oi! Please, don't touch me there! Oi!" He was getting frantic, and Kallias sighed, putting a hand on Shido's shoulder. 

"It is amazing how much blood can revive you, hmm?" 

Shido froze. "Blood…?"

"Why yes. You drank half our humans last night."

"I…did…what…?"

Kallias cocked his head to the side, "Is there something wrong?" Realization dawned on him, "Oh, that's right. I had heard that Cain's lost consort had taken a vow not to kill humans. You must be terribly upset, little one." The women finished measuring, finally, and Kallias helped Shido up. He was crying, whimpering apologies to the unknown humans he had killed.

"Now, now, it's not that terrible, darling. Come. You must be prepared for tonight." He wrapped an arm around Shido's waist and helped him slide off the bed into a standing position. 

The women surged forward, tugging him into a nearby pool of heated water. Tropical flower petals and lily pads floated on top. They lowered him into it and climbed in after him. They washed and combed his hair, making sure to clear away every inch of dirt, and massaged his tired muscles. 

Shido melted, his eyes hooded, his mouth agape. He did not notice when Kallias slid into the pool next to him, as naked as he was. The women finished washing Shido and withdrew to get his clothing ready. Kallias pet the comatose Vampire's soft violet hair. 

"My dear Shido…I do not believe you know how beautiful you are," He leaned over and kissed the young Vampire, his tongue penetrating the rather surprised mouth and roaming around. Kallias slid a hand down to tease the inside of Shido's thigh. "So soft."

"S-Stop. Stop it!" Shido seemed to snap out of his comatose state, though the fact that he had taken human lives dulled his senses with grief. 

"Ah…you seem to be enjoying it, " Kallias chuckled, but withdrew. "There will be plenty of time to take you later. Come, pet." He pulled Shido out of the bath and stood him up. The women converged on him with clothing.

"Augh! I…this…this is so humiliating! Coward…hiding behind women!" 

Kallias' yellow eyes flashed, and he slapped Shido across the face, "I would watch my mouth if I were you, little one." He turned and stalked out of the door, "Call me when he is ready."

Shido had no choice but to stand still as the women dressed him. He couldn't help but be embarrassed. Especially when he saw what he was wearing.

The person in the mirror was beautiful. He was adorned in sea blue robes that touched his jeweled slippers. The robes had emeralds sewn into the sleeves, and were heavily embroidered with silver. Hair flowed long and down to his knees, held only by a silver and emerald encrusted tiara. "That is…me…?" The women Vampires giggled and left. A moment later, Kallias strode back into the room. He was dressed in a fine tuxedo and flowing black cape. 

"Come, pet." Kallias took Shido's hand and led him outside, into a carriage. "It is time."


	3. Mortus

Requiem Aeternam 

By: Lucifiel

Disclaimer: Cain owns Shido. I don't. 

Shido felt a horrible sense of dread when they approached Cain's castle. He remembered taking the same road to this place a thousand times after feeding, safe and snuggled in Cain's arms. Shido shook his head, trying to keep his composure. If one lost their head in court, sometimes even their Masters couldn't save them. They became free sport; Shido had seen it happen.

Kallias opened the door for Shido when the carriage stopped, and helped him down. He then turned to the young Vampire, "You know what to do."

"I…do."

"Good. Come along, then." Kallias strode forward, his cape billowing out behind him. Shido, grinding his teeth together, followed demurely. 

The doormen opened the gates for them, and Shido was plunged into swirling lights, the smell of blood, dancing Vampires, and sex. Lots of sex. Kallias took a firm hold on his arm and tugged him through the crowds of Vampires. Shido tried to ignore the hands that blatantly caressed him, and the cheerful exclamations of greeting from Vampires he had encountered before.

A voice he recognized all too well sounded from behind them. "Kallias. Welcome…I had no idea you were coming. I hope you and your guest enjoy the festivities."   


"Ah, my thanks," Kallias turned, facing Cain. 

The Master Vampire was dressed impeccably in a stunning suit and cape. "But who is this with you?"

Kallias spun the frightened Shido around and looped a possessive arm about his waist. "Just a little something I picked up along the way."

Cain froze his eyes riveted on Shido. "Shido…"

Shido squirmed, uncomfortable. Why did Kallias have to hold him so damned close? "C-Cain…"

"Beautiful, isn't he Cain? You want him? Then step down. Fight me for the position of Master!"

The music faded, and Vampires began to gather around the three, curious. Cain hissed, "Who do you think you are? You'll just die. I refuse to be a part of this. Give me my child and go!"

"Not until you give me what I want," Kallias sank his fangs into the soft flesh of Shido's neck, "So sweet."

Cain was a blur as he shot forward, ripping the terrified Shido away from Kallias. He slung his arm about Shido, wrapping him in a section of his cape, shielding him. "You dare _touch_ my consort!"

Kallias chuckled, "I know your weakness, now. It will not be long before _you _are groveling before_ me_." He vanished, laughing.

Shido, despite himself, slumped in Cain's arms, sighing in semi-relief. "He's gone."

"He will be back," Cain murmured, supporting Shido and leading him over to one of the many couches. "Are you all right? Did he…"

"No, he only kissed me. Dealt me a good blow, too."

Cain hissed, his eyes burning as he fingered the bruise on Shido's pale cheek, "I knew I should have come for you sooner!"

"Cain…" Shido managed a small smile, "Thank you for saving me. I have to get back now."

"Shido, you are many things, but I did not count stupidity among your talents. If you leave now, he will come for you again and again. Eventually your child and that woman will be injured as well. If you stay, you protect both them and yourself. I will let no harm come to you, my love." Cain sat next to Shido and pulled him into his arms, petting his violet hair, "Stay with me."

"I…but I have…w-well, I have--"

"You have nothing. You must stay for the protection of your loved ones, and to protect yourself."

"But Cain!"

"Shh…" Cain leaned in and kissed his child's soft, pliant lips, "No harm will come to you. Sleep, Shido."

He felt so heavy…Shido's eyes fluttered closed, and he fell asleep in Cain's arms. Cain gathered him up and swept upstairs, letting the party continue without him.


	4. Erotica

Requiem Aeternam IV

By Lucifiel 

Disclaimer: There's a bit of sex in this one. If you do not like yaoi or sex you should go away. Or fall down some stairs. Or not bother me. Or bother me _then_ fall down some stairs.

He was aware of a soft light. Shido opened his eyes to find himself naked once more, tucked securely into Cain's bed, hundreds of tiny candles flickering in the expansive room. 

"Cain…" Shido sat up, gathering the sheets into his hands in order to cover himself.

A smooth white hand pulled the blankets away. Cain straddled Shido, smirking. Shido's lips began to form a protests, only to be silenced by Cain's firm mouth over his own.

"Mmph…" Shido whimpered, frightened. Cain chuckled, pulling back.

"You want this, don't you my child."

"No…"

"Your body betrays you, Shido." An experienced hand squeezed Shido's trembling want.

"N-no! Stop, Cain, stop!!!" 

"How I love to hear this…your pretty voice, pleading, submitting…"

"C-Cain…"

"And how I love to hear my name on your succulent little lips. Say my name."

"Cain…" Shido blushed and looked away.

Cain turned Shido's face back around, "There is nothing be afraid…nothing, my love."

"But Yayoi…Riho and Guni!" 

"What have women ever brought you but pain? I care for you, take care of you…" He lowered his lips to Shido's erection, "Fulfill you." Cain took Shido's length into his mouth.

"CAIN!" 

"mm, yes? Should I cease?"

"No!"

"Continue, then?"

Shido flushed, miserable, and nodded. Cain chuckled and did as Shido had requested, ministering to the Vampire's sensitive body and fucking the young one until Shido cried out, climaxing into him.

"Mm…every bit as sweet, like before."

"You…think so…?" Shido stretched, wincing at the slight pain caused by doing so, "Ch, did you have to be so rough?"

Cain rolled over and muttered something about reasserting his position as dominant.

"Teme, I never agreed to be uke again!"

"You and your strange Japanese words. Not agreeing is exactly what makes you the…'uke'."

"Ch."

Cain smirked, gathering Shido up and into his lap, planting a little kiss on his neck, "You are finally mine again."

"I'm not anyone's anything," Shido grumbled. "But I will stay with you…it's in my best interest to do so."

"Very good. You've provided yourself with a reason for staying with me."

"Shut up…"

To be continued…later…after I drink my Juice Squeeze…


End file.
